mistaken rejections
by affarie ava mai
Summary: Edwards gone & Renee's dead, what will happen to Bella when a stranger turns up, a stranger with red eyes who says that she is he's granddaughter & heir to the throne of Volterra-yikes- was 'my granddaughter, my demise'
1. Chapter 1

My granddaughter, my demise.

Chapter 1

Preface.

Through his three thousand years Aro,

Of course had many non-biological children,

but what had really startled him was when he discovered that his wife, a human who was to be turned and become the queen of the volturi, announced that she was expecting a child, he could still remember it as if it were yesterday,

the dry blood that was still caked on his fingers, the dry blood of his late wife, a mere human to whom he had fallen in love with, who was now only a memory and an empty carcass in the other room, he had been too late, he had not been able to save her, even before the venom entered her system he had known that it was not possible, her heart had already stopped beating,

And now as he stared down at his daughter, a Warmth filled his forever-frozen heart, she had exactly her colour eyes, they were so beautiful,

She had his pale skin, with just the bare shade of pink lighting up her cheeks,

Her hair was a mixture between brown- black- and caramel, and as the sun shone through the open roof of the hall, pieces of red shone in her hair, blinding him with her beauty,

She was simply breathtaking, now what to name her, surely no name could fit such an angel, such a beautiful breathtaking baby girl, a miracle,

And then the perfect name appeared in his head, as if it were planted in his mind this whole time,

And perhaps it was,

perhaps he had hoped to have children some day, and now his prayers were answered, even though he was a monster that fed of the living, perhaps that at some point during his life he had done something right, something that could have made him worthy to be the father of this angel that he now held gingerly in his arms,

and as she opened her eyes and took her first look at the world that she had been brought into, her gaze feel upon her father, cradling her to him and humming a lullaby of his own creation,

he knew that even though she was not allowed to exist that he would go through anything to keep her safe from harm, as he gazed at this gorgeous creature that his late wife, had sacrificed her life for, what he would sacrifice his life for, he knew that he had the perfect name for her;

Renée,

Daughter of Rhea and Aro volturi, heir to the throne of Volterra,

The future queen of the vampire world.

Okay so this is my 2nd fanfic story so don't be that hard on me but would appreciate any comments or questions or criticism that you have, next chapter should be posted within the next few days, but I'm not sure of the exact date, so keep your eyes peeled.

Also am looking for beta reader, so let me know if you're interested.

From

Affarie Ava Mai.

***


	2. screams in the dark

Okay thanks to everlasting hope for reviewing my last chapter, and I will try and make the story better as it goes along, also I would just like 2 warn that this _is_ a tragedy story, and will only get more tragic in the future, so no flames please, and I only take criticism for my writing, ideas or if I insulted someone in anyway.

Anyway on with the story…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screams in the dark.

(Cool title don't you think?)

I was contemplating the differences that separated the ties of friendship between our

Kind,

When I heard a peculiar type of ringing coming from my study,

As it was, at that very moment, I was in my library, looking up books on the children of the moon, trying to quench my thirst for knowledge, if only for a little while.

I then heard it again; it was a strange ringing, one that I was not familiar with,

Nonetheless I preceded, with great care to swiftly brush aside the pieces of discarded newspaper, whilst discovering the device that was causing such ruckus,

I vaguely remember Felix, from my guard telling me that it was what was to be called 'a cell phone' I, for one, had no clue how this mechanism worked, but surely it could not be that much of a trial for a vampire, could it?

I was swiftly proved wrong, for as I searched the edges of the device, I was stricken to hear a voice coming from it, when I finally managed to flip it open.

"Father, hello is that you?" I would have recognized that voice anywhere, it was filled with love, scepticism and mischief and as if she were right beside me, I could conjure a picture, to mind of that twinkle in her eye, my little daughter.

I dubiously placed the phone to my ear, feeling out of place, but still eager to be talking to my daughter after all these years.

"Renée?" I whispered back "oh father" I heard in reply "it _is_ you" I reacted as I had not suspected, I had forbidden her from any contact to me, it was for her own safety, after all, but no, instead here I was eager to hear the voice of my gorgeous daughter, a voice I had not heard in thirty long years. After the initial shock, I was immediately hit by a wave of doubt, what would be so important, that my daughter felt the need to contact me, even though I had forbade it, what was so important that she had to break our 'no contact whatsoever' policy, what had made her break the pact?

As if reading my mind, she said "father we must talk" I could hear her surroundings now, the steady beating of her heart, even through the phone, the eerie creepiness of the darkness that surrounded her, and the sounds of the forest that were around her,

Suddenly all that was replaced by the one thing that mattered to me right now.

As my daughters scream pierced the darkness, in my hasty retreat for privacy, I had stumbled into one of the guest rooms, the lights were turned off but I could still make out the silhouette of the lamp and bed posts. My daughters scream once again pierced the air and then was covered with the ominous _beep…beep…beep_ of the line disconnecting.

I sank to the ground, but could still hear her screams as I gazed on into the dark….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So sad, poor Renée.

Well I thought that I might as well liven things up a bit.

Dedicated to everybody who still sees fit to read such a boring story, thanks you guys!

And please let me know whether you like it, hate it, or just think it's dead boring, I don't expect to get many reviews, so don't feel like you _have _to review, but I would really appreciate if you did, and it would mean a lot to me.

Sayonara

From

Affarie Ava Mai

***


	3. sorrows

Disclaimer; don't own anything except plotline. SM owns all.

Sorrows.

So this was it,

After all this time, after everything that I went through to keep my daughter safe,

This was how it all ended,

With her blood on my hands.

I didn't even bother asking questions to the vampire who had done this, this… monstrosity.

Words failed me for the first time; it was as bad as the day that her mother had died; only this time there was nothing to distract me from the pain. There was no little angle to be placed in my arms, no little fingers to wrap themselves around my thumb, no reason for her to die, other than to satiate the thirst of this vampire, one of my own kind, a monster, just like me.

We would have to leave her body behind us, that I knew for certain.

I could hear the roaring flames in the distance, and even if, too weak for human eyes, the smoke filling the forest would soon be visible to the humans, as would the body of my dead daughter,

I presumed that they would blame it on the supposed 'bear attack' that was rumoured to be in the neighbourhood,

I was not surprised that people would notice the amount of people that had gone missing, as the amount of people in this town was shockingly low.

In truth that would have been a good enough excuse to kill the vampire that had killed my daughter, for he had been slowly revealing our secret,

He un-doubtfully was good at hiding the bodies, but still none of the disappearances would have gone unnoticed in a town such as this,

Yes, there was a way around everything, if one of the guard or even one of my brothers, bothered to question my actions, I would simply say that he was in fear of exposing our kind, as he was anyway.

It was simply a gift that I seemed to have, not ability… but more of a gift,

I always was able to change someone's story, to suit my own purposes.

It was very handy.

"Master" I heard my dear Jane murmur behind me "the vampire is dead" she spoke in a grave voice, my little Jane was the kind to act first and think later, it was one of the things that I loved about her, she was just like another daughter to me, although not nearly as precious as Renée had ever been, I doubt that anyone had the power to actually keep a place in my heart, not unless the were in anyway connected to me like my wife and daughter had been, only if you are apart of a true family could you understand the ties and bonds of friendship that could be formed,

Only if you had a wife and daughter like I had, could you understand, what really mattered most in the world.

"Master?" Jane asked again, interrupting my train of thought "what are your orders?" she questioned "we leave her here" I said in a distant tone, I was trying to not show any emotion as I laid my daughter gently back down on the ground,

but I obviously did not do, that well a job as I caught several members of my guard giving me strange looks, but right at that moment, I didn't care, they could do or say whatever they wanted and I wouldn't care, I felt as if I wouldn't care about anything from now on, I just felt empty.

As I lowered her limp body to the ground, my heart broke, yet again, I had thought that there could be no worse pain than losing the one you loved, but I now realised that it was losing everyone. that you loved,

And for me, that was my family

We rushed on through the woods, and not even this exhilarating feeling that came over me every time that I ran, could dowse the pain of my daughters death, nothing would or ever could feel the same way again.

I knew now that the two people that I had only ever loved were now truly gone,

And that my only reason for existence was lost, so where did that leave me?...

In a world with no love, of course.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay well I didn't really know how to end this chapter, so I just had to make do,

Slight writers block in this chapter, I hope that you understand,

Dedicated to everyone that reviewed so thanks again.

Also this is when they had come from Volterra, encase u were confused.

Sayonara

From

Affarie Ava Mai

***


	4. Renée's funeral

Disclaimer; don't own anything except the plotline. SM owns all.

Renée's funeral.

Aro pov;

As they laid my daughter, to rest in the ebony coffin that had been

Put aside for her, my heart broke in two, just as fast as the warmth that I had felt when I had held my child for the first time, it was gone, an ice cold grip had taken its place instead. I was an empty shell of what I used to be, and now my child was an empty carcass just like her deceased mother,

I would have buried her in the cemetery where I buried her mother, were all of my loved ones were buried, but still I had my duties,

I could not show myself for what I truly was,

The father of Renée,

Not yet anyway.

As the ceremony drew to a close, with a twist of my long black cloak, I was headed in the opposite direction; my eyes scanned the crowd one last time,

Looking at all the friends my daughter had achieved in her short life,

It looked like almost all of the population, from this insignificant little town had turned up, and nearly all that had turned up, were shooting anxious glances, at the two men that were closest to the coffin that was now being placed in the grave, one of them, who looked around thirty and had short black hair, greying in places, was dry sobbing while looking at my daughters casket, and was wearing a black suit, as was the man beside him,

As my eyes scanned past them, I noticed a girl, roughly around the age of seventeen, with long brown hair that had bits of caramel in it,

Just as the sun shone through the clouds for a few seconds, I saw that a piece of her hair that was blowing in the breeze had a reddish-tinge to it,

Just like Renée's hair.

As I examined the girl's features more, I sensed my guard growing uneasy,

What had made me, their ruler, pause?

But such trivial matters I ignored for the moment, the thing or should I say _person_ that had made me pause was this girl. This girl that had the same features as my darling daughter,

The same pale white skin as me but a few shades darker, almost the same shade as her mothers, and just like her mother and I, she had bags under her eyes, as if she were suffering from sleepless nights, and perhaps she was, how was I to know?

Renée hardly every cried, but whenever she did it looked like this,

Tears streaming from her eyes, leaving blotches around the rims of them,

Some may think that when a humans face goes blotchy, when they cry, they are called 'ugly', but only a vampire can really see the beauty of it, and indeed some of my kind still did not see the beauty of it, but I did, just like now,

I remember that whenever Renée had cried, I had wished that I could have cried instead of her.

For surely her innocent little heart did not deserve to be forced to hold any burden,

Or at least I had wished that I could share that burden, share her tears, share some of the fears that clouded her heart.

It was only when you have lost something that you realise how beautiful it really was,

And just for a few moments there, staring at this young girl crying, reminding me so much of her mother, I wished that I could know what it felt like to cry,

To share the burden if not to lighten it, then to at least I could express my true feelings, like my granddaughter, because that was who this girl was,

My granddaughter.

From the first moment I had laid my eyes on her, I had known deep down,

She reminded me so much of her mother, my daughter and that broke my heart, but to leave my grandchild behind me, just like I had left my daughter behind me, even if it had been for her own protection, well that was excruciating,

And that was when I knew that I would not be able to live without knowing of my granddaughter's welfare, just like my daughters safety, but I had been able to resist

Back then, I had thought that it would keep her safe, but looking at the result I knew that was not the case, so I would stay and protect her, perhaps change her.

As I remembered the death of my wife and reflected it upon the death of my daughter I knew that I must change this girl, for already, even without knowing her name, her face was set in my memory, and a love for her settled in my heart, alongside my wife and daughter, my love for her was not of the same amount as there's but I knew from experience that a love like that would only grow, I would make sure my granddaughter would stay safe, and in return she would be another purpose for my living.

A new ruler for the throne of Volterra.

Well hoped you liked it, please review if you have any criticism or questions and you know the drill.

Sayonara

From

Affarie Ava Mai.

***


	5. taking watch

Disclaimer; don't own anything except the plotline. SM owns all.

_**Taking watch.**_

I was familiar now,

With taking watch over Bella,

At least that was what everyone called her 'Bella' this and 'Bella' that,

Unlike my daughter, this humble girl seemed shy and was definitely prone to accidents, and it was not only once that I caught her

Clutching her chest, as if in agony.

I longed to reveal myself, but was scared that I would scare my granddaughter with the truth, and how would it not, no I was a mistake, a monster by nature, how could I bring this poor, sweet, innocent

Child into a world filled with nothing but horror,

Darkness and despair, and how would I keep her human as she grew older, frail and then died,

but still I did not want to change her, it was as if some part of me knew that it was not yet time, she still had that man, from my daughters funeral with her,

I presumed, from the amount of times that she called him 'dad',

That this was the man with whom my daughter had first fallen in love with, but then I asked myself why had she not been here with him, not that she would have been protected from the vampire but anything would have been better than nothing.

I longed to know every aspect of my daughters' life after she had been sent away,

I longed to know who she had liked and disliked,

Which schools she went to,

What did she dream of becoming?

What had she achieved?

All these questions I had stored in my brain,

And every now and then, they would be unleashed and I would have to face the fact that I did not know my daughter that well,

And I would have to dwell on that matter until I was taken out of my misery.

But that was not what irritated me at all; it was the fact that even though I could have all this information told to me by this girl, but still I refused to disclose my identity with her.

It was rather frustrating.

And Bella,

Well I knew that something was wrong when, while watching her from my hiding place, she jumped off a cliff face into the water of a rising tide,

I did what came naturally,

I jumped in after her.

I had no problem seeing through the rising water,

What with my amazing vision and extra sense I could immediately tell that we were not alone in the dark waters, there was another vampire here.

And then as I thought those words, I could see her,

And exquisitely beautiful vampire with curly red hair, which was like a light in the darkness, it was like a beacon of hope for any drowning swimmers in these waters,

A torch to guide their way to survival, but then they would be wrong,

It would lead them only to death,

I could not allow my granddaughter to swim near this red haired beauty,

For if she did, this vampire would clamp her teeth shut on Bella's throat and suck the last remnants of blood that were left in her body, every last drop.

And that was when her eyes registered me at last, with a flicker of fear in her eyes; she began to swim away quickly, in the opposite direction.

But that was when the scent reached the both of us,

A scent that was so potent,

That even she would risk death

Just to have a taste of,

A scent I knew to be my granddaughter's blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa, what will happen next?

Stay tuned and you'll find out, and don't forget to** review**.

Because the quicker you review then the quicker I get the next chapter out.

So review!!!

Sayonara

From

Affarie Ava Mai

***


	6. fressia's

Disclaimer; don't own anything except the plotline. SM owns all.

Freesias.

Aro pov:

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Last chapter;_

_A scent that was so potent,_

_That even she would risk death_

_Just to have a taste of,_

_A scent that I knew to be my granddaughter's blood._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

I saw through the murky waters, her swivel around and take a glance at me,

I hissed low through my teeth and was rewarded with the uncomfortable feeling of the seawater racing down my throat; I would have to cough it up later.

My reaction to her seemed to bring her to her senses and with one glance of longing in the direction of where my granddaughter's blood was coming from; she swam quickly to the shore,

I meanwhile, swam in the freesias would direction of the blood and hoped with all my might that my resistance to the scent of her blood would last long enough to save her.

I saw her then, sinking lower and lower into the waters, she looked defeated,

her hands left trailing after her in the water, her hair was floating dreamily in the water, and her eyes were closed, I could hear the rhythm of her heart as it grew slower and slower.

I swam to her as fast as I could, so it only took a few seconds,

I took a quick glance at the surrounding areas and

Noticing a cave by the edge of the cliff face, swam towards it,

The cave was surrounded with rocks so I had a hard time manoeuvring Bella through them without causing her more damage.

Once we made it to the dim-lit cave I immediately began tending to my granddaughters wounds,

The blood was coming from a cut in her head, but it thankfully didn't seem a grave injury and once she had coughed up most of the water that she had swallowed, her heart speed sped up rapidly as her eyes finally opened and her gaze fell on me.

"don't be afraid" I whispered to her when her eyes met mine, I had not hunted for a week or two and I was well aware of her scent spreading throughout the room,

I realised that she would be afraid of the colour of my eyes, black, as dark as the night that now surrounded us,

I was grateful that my eyes were not there usual red, which would have frightened her even more.

"My name is Aro" I started, but was interrupted by the next few words that came out of her mouth.

"You're a vampire."

ohh cliffy, what will happened next?

Sooner you review the sooner you find out also don't forget suggestions, since noone reviewed for a few previous chapters I am not sure whether or not to continue, I have other stories to work on and if I am not writing this story then I will have more time to write my other stories, so tell me if you like my story enough for me to continue.

Peace out,

From

Affarie Ava Mai

***


	7. Chapter 7the truth at last

Okay thanks so much to everyone that reviewed, keep the reviews coming! This is not one of my best chapters but it gets better so please review anyway!

To Itachidream; bella does know about vampires because this story starts after Edward left. And then thanks to everyone else for reviewing & nlovewithemmettcullen for reading &reviewing _another _one of my stories.

The truth at last.

Aro pov; 

I bit down on my lip as she uttered those last words,

How did she know?

What had I done to reveal my identity? What had gone wrong?

"You're confused" I said, as I gently pushed her down to the ground, so she could rest "you must rest" her eyes which had been closing, suddenly snapped open

"no, I'm not" she snapped "you _are _a vampire, I know you are"

she seemed so sure of herself, I had thought that perhaps she was a fan of Bram Stroker or another one of those humans who thought that they understood vampire law, but now… I was not so sure.

"What did you say your name was?" she asked, I took an unnecessary breath, this was were I would have to make a decision,

Do I tell her or not? Do I tell her the truth about her mother? Do I tell her the truth about herself?

"My name is Aro Volturi" I began, but was interrupted yet again, I hoped this was not a kind of tradition forming.

"Aro _volturi?"_ My granddaughter questioned "as in, the volturi?"

How did she know all this stuff? She was human, well mostly, and yet she knew all of our secrets, if my brothers discovered this human, and not knowing that she was my relation then they would, surely kill her.

Had my daughter told her, against all the risks?

If only I could read her mind,

When I had reached for her in the waters I had expected the film of memories that accompanied any touch of skin, but instead I was greeted with silence, this would have worried me, if not for the steady beat of her heart and the warmth that was emanating from her.

It was like she wasn't there, and yet I could still see her,

For a time I had wondered if she had just been in a traumatic experience, so maybe her thoughts wouldn't be coherent, but after her telling me of the Cullen's and Edwards mind reading ability and how it had not affected her, I began to think otherwise, and even if she had been through a traumatic experience I would have still been able to read her thought, even though they would be a bit perplexed, but no there was nothing; it was rather fascinating.

Then of course there was the case of the Cullen's,

Carlisle had always seemed like a man of peace and yet here he was allowing one of his coven members to rip my granddaughter's heart out,

I myself thought that the mere humans were too infatuated with our kind, some of my kind would take it as a gift, a way of capturing attention, luring their prey, but then there were others among myself and the Cullen's, who hid from attention, always trying to hide, disclosing our own natures,

I, whilst being one of those who shied from attention, was not similar to the Cullen's in my dieting habits, I was actually under a belief that those with a slightly less humane nature were less volatile,

whilst those of my own nature were more corrupted, indeed over my own few years I had become increasingly broody, I needed, no I _thirsted _for blood constantly, every week, two at the most I sent out Heidi to catch my prey,

Just like an eagle swooping down gracefully on its prey and trapping it in its strong talons, Heidi was like an eagle, graceful, beautiful,

And more importantly, effective.

Oh but look at me, going off on one of my rants, while my granddaughter, lay shivering in my arms.

An uncomfortable silence had descended, and Bella was now looking at the green sheen of light that glittered off he cave walls, through half-closed eyelids.

Suddenly I heard her breath falter, and pick up at a steadier rhythm,

She slipped deep into a seemingly dreamless slumber and I wondered on where I could take her,

I wouldn't be able to take her to the hospital, since I hadn't hunted lately,

All of the humans, blood and opportunities for a _proper _meal that a hospital had to offer, I wouldn't be able to resist,

I pushed aside the need for blood for a moment; I had family to think about;

_Family._ That simple word was all it took to warm up my heart,

My brothers and I were more on a business-based relationship, and whilst Sulpicia was my mate, how could I truly love another women when I was still grieving for the loss of my beautiful Rhea, my first love; the one who had sacrificed herself for our child, a child that was now dead.

I slammed my fist hard against the cliff wall, succeeding in shattering the stone to bits, while I knew that I had to move as so not for the cliff wall to collapse and crush Bella.

I stood up, careful as to not disturb Bella in her slumber and ran at a vampire pace to her house,

I wasn't certain of what was to come, what questions she would ask once she finally awoke, and I prayed to the stars that I would have the strength to face both her fears…and mine.

***

Hoped you liked it, review please!

From

Affarie Ava Mai

***


	8. Chapter 8One hundred percent evil

_**Warning; **__there has been a time-skip._

_It is now like two or three weeks after Bella met Aro for the first time._

_Disclaimer; SM owns all, I only own the plot-line. _

_I couldn't refuse updating any longer after I got all of your amazing reviews so thank you! _

_**One-hundred percent evil.**_

_**Aro pov;**_

I went hunting whilst Bella was asleep,

Bella had the occasional nightmare about Carlisle and his '_family' _

As she chose to word it, it was unusual for their to be such a big grouping of vampires, it is a vampires instinct to kill anything that's as powerful as it,

Protect its mate, protect its territory,

And yet after Bella explained James and Victoria's visit (A/N he refuses to say Laurent's name because he killed his daughter) they did seem to be a bit more civilized,

They were able to control themselves,

Well most of them were anyway, I said to myself as I thought of how that hale boy,

Had attacked my granddaughter at her birthday party,

I had almost gone back to Volterra right then and summoned him to be executed;

Almost.

Bella didn't say anything about the Cullen's as the months past,

And whenever I tried to bring the subject up, she'd stiffen and we'd concurrently transfer to silence.

But besides that everything seemed normal, for awhile at least,

My Bella, told me about all of her dad's relations, since all her mothers were dead and she told me about all of her friends from school,

And how they had seemed to form into two groups after the Cullen's departure,

About her friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben and what good friends there are and then about this annoying teenage boy called mike Newton, who seems to idolize my granddaughter,

It was rather amusing to see how Bella struggled with every-day life.

I brought her to the Cullen house once, trying to help her to get over the Cullen boy, but I knew now that I did not understand the depth of their relationship,

I had been forced to return her to the house that she was staying in when she had broken down into tearless sobs over that pathetic waste of a vampire, it would be better if she had never had come to this dismal, constantly raining little town,

Indeed my daughter would still be alive but would I know Bella then?

I was not so sure of it, and right now I wasn't sure it was worth it,

She only resembled my daughter in looks and had some of her characteristics, but Bella; well I doubted that there was another person that existed that was so loyal, brave and well… _good._

Sure you could say that someone was good because they helped you across the road, or helped you to do another human necessity such as shopping or painting a house, but Bella didn't need to do any of that,

You just immediately knew that she was one hundred percent good, it was like an aura around her, it emanated from her like the heat that emanated from any human body, her soul was pure,

Her soul was _good._

I never liked any kind of humans, since my change;

Indeed there was a time when I had thought that humans were put upon this earth to quench the thirst of us superior creatures,

But now that idea seemed ludicrous after seeing and hearing off all of humankinds feats;

Of the love that Bella held for me; the clarity of her heart was enough to drive any monster to be a good person, with an almost-pure soul.

Bella had not approved of my diet,

I knew this from the way her mouth set and her eyes scrunched up for a fraction of a second, but she did not comment on it as the weeks passed, for that I was truly grateful;

I had sufficient self-control, but not like Carlisle had.

Once I thirsted for blood I needed blood and had to have it immediately,

Bella seemed in the need to distract herself whenever I went hunting;

Sometimes she would do her homework, study or read that monotonous book 'Wuthering hights'(A\N; spelling??)

But mostly she would cook dinner for her father and then do the chores,

I had not told her, but the first time I had stepped into her room I had found a notch in the floor and lifted it up to find pictures, plane tickets and last but not least; Bella's lullaby.

After her breakdown at the house I knew better than to award her with her birthday presents,

So I hid them;

In the very cave where Bella and I first met, in that very cave where Bella found out her destiny; to become ruler of the volturi.

I knew I would have to change her, her mother had been thirty years old and even though she appeared to be only twenty three she had not stopped aging as I had hoped, so I was left with one option if I wanted to keep my granddaughter alive; change her.

I knew she was still in pain from Edward leaving her but at night while I lay protecting her from the red haired vampire, Victoria that she was so frightened of, on the inside I was raging a vicious war against myself; change her, or leave her live out her human life.

I knew since she did not approve of my diet she would chose a lifestyle like the Cullen's and the fact that she would have another thing to remember the Cullen's by, one that perhaps she may not like to have.

On the other hand if I left her to grow old, weak and die but at the same time have the ability to have children, then It surely wasn't so bad, was it?

I wasn't evil because I loved my beautiful granddaughter enough to keep her with me and my family for all eternity was it?

Is it selfish to not want your loved ones to die, because if it is them surely I was hundred percent evil.

I climbed in the window just as Bella stirred and mumbled

'Edward' under her breath.

He really didn't deserve her,

I suppose that one might say I was being overprotective but I had every right!

She was my descendant,

The only family I had left.

Of course I would be protective if some fool who was on a lower-status that herself choose to break her heart, the only reason that he was still alive was because I knew that if I did change Bella and she found out that I had killed her mate then I knew that it would drive a wedge between us,

I knew from experience that if you lose your mate then one small thing could send you over the edge,

The only thing keeping me from the brink was Bella;

She was all I had left.

"Please Edward…stay" Bella murmured "don't leave"

I knew that she would start screaming in a while so I placed my hand on her forehead to calm her down.

Bella and I never talked about her nightmares;

She knew that she talked in her sleep, and that I heard everything but what good would it do to bring that up? None that's what.

"grandfather?" Bella mumbled as she opened her eyes, her eyes swivelled around to find me sitting on the window-sill, chuckling at her expression

"What do you want to do today" I asked her,

Once she was dressed and fed

"I'm not sure; I guess we could just hang around her at the house, like"

Ah the vulgar language of the teenagers, I had never heard so many

'Likes' and 'whatever's' in my existence,

From the look I gave her she quickly backtracked

"Sorry…habit" she grinned sheepishly, I nodded mutely,

Thinking of what we could do to occupy ourselves.

"How about I bring you for a run?" I asked her,

Bella seemed to have attained, how did she say it, a 'need for speed' ever since the Cullen's departure.

Ever since her telling me about bike riding and 'his' piggy backs I had been taking her for joy rides occasionally.

I knew that she was embarrassed but honestly she was no extra weight, she was as the humans would say 'as light as a feather' but I was not sure if that was anyway related to the task at hand.

"Always" she replied, grinning back at me,

We went out to the front porch, and I lifted her onto my back so she would be comfortable.

Before she could blink we were off running deep in the woods;

I had already mentioned for her to stay low as to avoid any out of place leaves, or branches, they would not hurt me but from the speed I was travelling, they would hurt Bella;

I was five miles away from Bella's house and about to turn back when a new scent reached my nose;

Or rather more than one scent;

I knew _what _they were immediately,

And I knew that since Bella was with me they would not hesitate to think about killing her too.

I pulled to an abrupt halt and pushed Bella into the undergrowth,

Seeing her startled face I whispered "shhh" and motioned for her to be quiet,

I turned around to face my enemies,

In a protective stance;

Whoever they were they would not get to Bella.

**WEREWOLVES NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!**

I thought I would just get that out of the way.

And just to mention that in my story if Aro met a werewolf then, yes they would kill him and Bella too, because she is 'fraternizing with the enemy' as Ronald Weasley so graciously put it.

I know that it was not my best chapter but please review!!!!!

Your reviews make me smile;D

**THREE CHAPTER LEFT** –sob-

I'm sure if you want I can work my way around writing a sequel, but only if loads of people say that they want a sequel.

**REVIEW** PLEASE –with a cherry and a miniature figurine

Of Edward on top-smiles-

Also I will be writing a new story so if you want to know about it then say that you want to see what it's about in a review. It should be one of my best stories.

Sayonara

From

Affarie Ava Mai

(Ella Ava Rose)

***


	9. Chapter 9 auther's note

_**Author's note.**_

_Okay first and foremost I am so sorry!_

_This is not a chapter but____**is**____very important if you want me to continue the story._

_I have a few questions about this story that I need at least____**four**____reviews telling me what they want to happen._

_My story is in your hands, yes____**you**____sitting there reading this lame authors note and probably planning my murder, so just tell me what I need to know for the next chapter to be out quicker._

**This **_**is**_** a tragedy story, so therefore someone must die, and I want to know who should.**

**Do you want a sequel? I hadn't planned for one but I'm sure I could squeeze one in.**

**Yes, I have the whole story finished but there are only like three more chapters left and unfortunately they are short, and if you want to be thanked for helping at all then suggesting or answering this note will be taken into account.**

Okay thank you for putting up with me, but this information is important!!!

No replies then no more chapters,

Bye bye story, like gone in the rubbish bin!

If you don't wanna see this happen then you will tell me what should happen and (please) not attempt to kill me. I will wait until the 11th day of this month which is October (its my bro's bday tomorrow!!!) before I post the next chapter, or, depending on replies, the cancellation of this story. Thanks again.

Sayonara,

From

Affarie Ava Mai

(Ella Ava Rose)'I should stop putting my name up if I don't want you to find me and kill me after this, shouldn't I?'


	10. Chapter 10 Heartbreak

_YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!!!!_

_You scared me with the amount of reviews I got in like the first two hours TEN REVIEWS!! I know that doesn't sound too much to people who get like 1295g46wgdy556 reviews daily but to me each and every review is special and warms my heart. And would like to personally thank Kathy Hiester for taking the risk of getting caught reading my story at work to take her time to review (I know how you feel) and to countless others who added my story onto alert\fav's and author alerts\favs, it really does warm my heart! Especially since my beta for 'forever immortal' computers just crashed and she cant help me write anymore & also since it was my bro's bday. Again I will say it YOU GUYS 100% ROCK HARD-CORE!!!!_

Disclaimer; don't own anything except the plotline. SM owns all.

_**Heartbreak.**_

_**Aro pov;**_

I stopped growling, leaning out of my hunting crouch,

I could just distinguish the protective posture of three vampires as they protected their mates,

I was outnumbered no matter what; I just hoped that Bella would make it out

Alive, or at least turned, just once she lived.

That was when I noticed the differences of these vampires, in particular.

Their faces held looks of permanent sadness and they had normal appearances,

Not a hair out of place, clothes un-torn, shoes intact.

Also their eye colour, gold.

The Cullen's.

My granddaughter's previous family, the very people who broke her heart.

I stifled a growl at the thought, she was healing, I was helping her,

She would be okay. But her heart will always remember being broken, I countered, it will always remember that a piece of it is missing, that it belongs to someone else.

As I glanced up at my friend, Carlisle who in turn took in my appearance and with a flash of recognition in his eyes, straightened up from his protective stance,

I saw the other members of his coven, give him looks of incredulity, but with a word of peace they straightened out of their protective stances as well,

I examined their appearances in turn.

The first male looked nothing but brute strength, and had dark curly hair from Bella's hazy description; I took it that this was Emmett Cullen.

The male beside was muscular but not like the first one, whereas the first male had been brute strength, this male was taller, leaner he had honey coloured hair, with just the barest hint of brown in it, I immediately knew this to be jasper hale.

And then there was Carlisle, who looked the same as usual, tall, blond and pale with circles under his eyes as if suffering from a sleepless night, just like every other vampire around.

I recognized his wife from the description that Bella had told me, she had caramel-coloured hair which framed her heart-shaped face nicely, she had pale skin and had a motherly aura about her.

Beside her stood a beautiful woman with blonde hair that reached down her back, she looked like someone that would model for the humans, she was beautiful even for a vampire.

Beside her stood a somewhat small vampire with hair that was spiked in every direction, I knew this female was Alice, my granddaughters best friend, so the other female must be Rosalie hale, I had got the impression that Bella had not liked her, from The way her eyes tightened whenever I urged her to talk about them,

With the other Cullen's she would whisper a few details, and then clutch at her chest, holding herself together but when talking about this female she had simply answered in a slow, precise voice, as if thinking greatly about it, as to not offend her.

"Aro" Carlisle breathed in relief, I'm sure that he didn't want any vampires that he was unfamiliar with, especially since this was his territory.

"Carlisle" I said stiffly, what were they doing here? Hadn't they done enough damage? Hadn't they broken enough hearts when they left? I must distract them, I told myself, draw there attention away from Bella's direction; I momentarily wondered where the fool that broke my Bella's heart was.

I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where is Edward, Carlisle?" I asked, and regretted it instantly, I was not supposed to know that he had a coven and I most definitely was not supposed to know the names of the members.

I saw a flash of pain in each of their eyes, while Carlisle looked down at the ground and a sob escaped Esme's lips, I stared at them, what was wrong?

After seeming to gather himself he whispered so only a vampire could hear "my son was killed Aro, the werewolves from la push killed him"

He slowly extended his arm and I reached for it,

And was immediately captured in Carlisle's memories. Looking at peoples memories is fascinating, to say the least.

It is like looking at a movie, which has been put on rewind.

You can see and hear everything but there faster than normal,

and after my own transformation it had taken a while for me to be able to concentrate on both the fast talking voices and the pictures that moved at twice there original speed, it was even more difficult, when reading a vampire's memories as they were able to move at a faster speed than a human and it was difficult to catch many movements.

Suddenly the image focused and it showed a picture of Bella in the ballet studio that she had talked about, and Edward slowly drawing the venom from her wound.

Then his newest thought entered my own mind

"Aro, they killed him because he sucked the venom from his mate, he bit her, not knowing that even though he saved her he still broke the rules of the treaty that we have with the werewolves of la push"

And then louder

"They killed him because he rescued the one he loved"

I heard someone gasp and saw the Cullen's redirect there gazes to look behind me,

Towards the bush were Bella was hiding,

I heard a small sob escape her lips and then her stumble backwards, I could hear every movement that she made,

I could hear the twigs underneath her snap as she shuffled backwards from the bush, and then as she jumped up and ran.

I saw a flash of brown from her hair as she ran like the wind, I turned my back from the Cullen's, and ignoring there startled glances, chased after her,

She was in pain, I knew from experience that her heart was breaking, she had thought that he didn't love her, but that was fine with her, once he was safe, once she knew he was alive, once she knew that he would always be safe and happy, she was happy even in misery, but now that he was dead what else did she have to live for?

Suddenly a sweet smell reached my nose,

It smelt like a bear or some other kind of carnivore, but instead of attracting my attention, it made me shy away from the scent, it was sweet but bitter at the same time,

Bitter enough for me to know to stay away from it.

At the back of my mind the scent registered, that it was one like the one that had surrounded the cliff that Bella had jumped from, only this time it was clearer,

This time I knew what it was,

_Werewolf._

The same animal that had killed my granddaughters one true love and all because he had not wanted to give her life up, they were as bad as my kind;

They killed as well.

I speed up my searching for Bella as I heard her stop, somewhere up ahead,

As I ran out of the bushes into a small clearing,

I was met with the worst thing I could have imagined;

A man holding up Bella by the arms and another one holding a knife up,

As he plunged in into her chest,

I had a moment to react,

But it was too late,

I was frozen, as was Bella,

A whimper escaped her lips as the knife made its way into her heart…..

**IT'S NOT THE END!!!** There are another few chapters to go,

So please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Again thank you and I would love if **EVERYONE** that is reading this would review, as I am now addicted to them, I'll be your bffl forever!!!

Also I am looking for a **BETA READER**if I decide to write a sequel.

Sorry about Edward, but it had to be done. You'll understand in the next few chapters.

Sayonara,

From

Affarie Ava Mai.

***


	11. Chapter 11 Werwolves?

(**A\N; VERY important; READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Disclaimer; don't own anything except plotline. SM owns all.

I was reading over all of your reviews from the past (love them!) and I realised that I still have to answer a few questions, so here goes;

_Sand-storm94; yes I would love if you were my beta, (sorry I could not reply to you in person something's messed up on my yahoo account) although I may have other betas as well but as I always say 'the more the merrier' so I will hopefully be able to discuss betaing with you once my account is fixed, and I hope this chapter doesn't dissuade you…._

_Bellafan4ever; Bella will hopefully be going to Volterra in the sequel._

_**YES THE SEQUEL!!!**__ I have decided to continue ;)D_

Okay that's it! And I hope I don't lose too many of you after this chapter, I hate to give away the surprise but Aro could have made a mistake about her passing….(hinthinthint)

Werewolves?

I went still as the knife was plunged

Into Bella's heart,

A heard her breaths catch and the loud 'thump' as she hit the forest floor.

The people, no the _werewolves_,

Faded into the darkness, and retreated into the trees, I didn't even bother

Trying to catch them, I couldn't move.

As my granddaughters breathing became shallow

And her heartbeat started to slow down,

I heard her whisper "I guess I didn't live as long as I was supposed to grandfather"

I walked over slowly and fell to the ground by her head,

I gently cradled her head in my lap,

I leaned forward and bit into the soft flesh of her neck, to begin the process of the change to an immortal, but then her pulse stopped and I could'nt hear any signs of life from her.

I heard a wolf howling from far away **(A/N; wolf is Jacob)**

And I could tell that I was not the only one that was grieving over my granddaughter's death.

As I gazed down at the face of my beloved grandchild,

I couldn't tear my gaze away from the small smile that had crept its

Way onto her face,

But there was no life in her,

Her spirit had finally been laid to rest.

***

_Oh that's so sad, and I know that it's really really short but I couldn't write anymore, but there's **ONE MORE CHAPTER** to put up and I hope that you will like it, it is probably the saddest and yet most important chapter in this story yet,_

_So please stick around to read the last chapter, and don't forget to review for this chapter on whether you think that it was good or really bad,_

_I promise that the next chapter is better!_

_**ALSO RANDOM QUESTION 'who do you like more Marcus or Caius??'**_

_**Reply and I'll be you're bestest friend….**_

_From_

_Affarie Ava Mai_

_(Ella Ava Rose)_

***


	12. Chapter 12 Impotant Author's Note!

**Important authors note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Okay hi guys!!

This is not a chapter I'm sad to say, but I hope you will take the time to read it anyway.

**I will be discontinuing my story 'the everlasting light of day' as I am not getting any reviews and couldn't help but notice that I did not have the same readers and reviewers as there was in the first story, as it is a sequel. And am just wondering if you guys would actually bother to check the sequel out, if I did write one, as I do not want to lose any of my amazing readers, even though I know this story is getting boring.**

**I will be writing 7 new stories (I know! I'll have my work cut out for me!) and just wanted to write the summary's up here in case any of you want to find out more about them, the list is as follows;**

**Cryptic Obscurity.**

_Isabella Swan struggles to overcome the feeling that there are beings other than that of the human, after being in an accident where herself and her two best friends, Alice and Rosalie are rammed into the railway tracks by another vehicle by an accident._

_Bella's foot gets jammed and her bffls try to help but are roughly pushed out of the way as the seat is pulled from the car, releasing her leg. But what was that strange shimmer of bronze hair that she saw? And then the new semester of school starts and the three mysterious Cullen brothers transfer to forks high…_

Don't worry much better than it sounds!!!

**My royally screwed up princess.**

_The Cullen's return to forks but Bella has changed,_

_She is now experiencing life to the fullest and is miss popularity, head-girl, cheerleading captain, girl-that-can-kick-your-ass kinda girl and has the looks, attitude and cash to match._

_Will she except Edwards's apology or will she decide to let him have a piece of her mind. Well fun ensues and Rosalie vs. Bella happens. Emmett is his as-usual hilarious self, while jasper is too charged with emotions to stay away. But the question is will Bella still want to be a Cullen?_

**Everyone hates Isa.**

_Everyone hates Isabella, as do the Cullen's and hales; she is picked on and bullied because she is not like other girls, because she acts more like a tom-boy._

_Finally one day after getting beaten up Isa moves out of her dad's house and moves to England, London to be precise. She tries a few things such as writing and ballet, but finds her true calling in modelling. _

_Then her manager Marc Jacobs. And her part-time employees Victoria and Ralph (Laurent) decide that she needs a break._

_New found, number one supermodel in Europe, Bella agrees, until she finds out exactly where this 'break' is. In forks…._

_But only one thing matters, will the recognize her as the old Isa and not by the new Bella?_

Better than it sounds.

**Painless Judgement.**

_The Cullen's left and Bella returned to her real home, the place were she grew up; Hogwarts._

_But what happens when the Cullen's, are hired by Albus Dumbledore to protect the chosen one, but find Bella instead?_

Better than it sounds

**Creatures you didn't know existed.**

**Twilight&harry potter crossover.**

_The Cullen's left and Bella is attacked in the forest be Laurent._

_This is what the wolves witnessed._

"_She is something other, something as old as time" _

_Not your normal vampire story._

**You dazzled me, now I dazzle you (**name undecided)

**twilight&charmed crossover;**

_Bella returns to the halliwell manor after Edward and his family left and Bella recovers from her depression. She is now 19 and is sent to kill demons with her aunt piper when the volturi intervene, but what happens when she sees some similar faces amongst the guard…_

**My life after death.**

_Sequel to 'mistaken rejections'_

**Sorry guys but I cant tell you!!!!!......yet,**

**After the last chapter I can and then you can check it out!!**

**All I can tell you is that I will get revenge on the werewolves, or at least Bella will for me;D**

_Okay guys love you loads!_

_And thanks so much for the reviews even if you were angry with me and threatened to kill me, and I was freaking out all day *cough_**EvaNox**_cough* _

_Now please review on if you want to read one of those and the one most popular will get put up first, also for _**'you dazzled me, now I dazzle you' **I need a beta reader as I do not know a lot about charmed and need a beta reader who is a charmed fanatic.

_Bye bye my BFFL's and let me know if you want to beta read or just read more of one of those stories by reviewing or writing a PM and I will definitely get back to you!_

_Thanks for your cooperation, and the final chapter should be up soon._

_From your official BFFL,_

_Affarie Ava Mai._

_(But you can call me Ella-Ava)_

_p.s thanks to Kathy hiester & nluvwithemmettcullen for always reviewing!!_


	13. Chapter 13 Not so happy ever after

Disclaimer; don't own anything except plotline. SM owns all.

Not so happy ever after.

I knelled there with my granddaughters

Head in my lap and a pool of blood

Beginning to creep its way across the lawn.

I was too late yet again, for the third time,

I had failed to protect someone I loved,

Why was it that everyone I care about always dies?

After thinking that maybe I had done something

Right in my life, something to deserve such

Happiness, it was yet again taken from me, I began

To understand that maybe this happiness wasn't

A gift, it was a curse, I was being punished

For my sins.

I could not take any more grief, I had

Made a promise to protect my wife, I had a promise

To protect my daughter,

But this time death would not take my granddaughter alone,

She would not have to be on her own,

As she opened her eyes in the after-life,

I would be there, right beside her.

As I took the knife that had claimed my

Grandchild's life,

The knife made of werewolves teeth,

I held it up to my nose, and breathed in

The sweet scent of freesias,

It reminded me so much of my wife and daughters blood,

A scent that filled me up with love on the inside, every time I smelt it.

As I took the knife and plunged it through

My frozen heart, everything seemed to stand still,

They say that your life flashes before your eyes as you die,

But that did not happen to me,

It was not my life that passed before my eyes,

It was that of my wife's, every moment shared between us,

Every smile that she gave me, ever time she entered the room and the sun

Itself seemed to shine, everything.

Next it was that of my daughter,

Every smile, every time she cried, every time she tripped,

And every time she tried to capture my attention.

I knew whose life would be next so I was expecting it but still,

I did not want to see another loved ones death.

Bella, the first time I saw her at my daughter's funeral,

The first time that she actually smiled at me,

All the times that her clumsiness got in her way,

When she accepted me for what I was,

And then a few moments ago when she had died in my arms,

I knew that being a vampire, I could not cry,

But at that moment it felt like I could,

I could actually feel the water as it welled up in my eyes,

And I could not control the tears as they streamed down my face,

In a torrent of salty water, and I gave up trying to stop them.

I just enjoyed the feeling that I had always longed to feel the most,

To just lay there and cry.

As my end drew nearer, my vision clouded,

Not like fog but more as if I were at the bottom of a swimming

Pool and looking up at the lights at the ceiling,

They were blurry and indistinct,

And I knew how my story would end.

None of our stories seemed to have a happy ending,

Rhea, Renée's, Bella's and now finally, mine.

But I knew that I would be at peace when I finally died,

I would be with my family at last.

Death was peaceful now,

Death was my happy ending….

Okay there you have it, hope I didn't lose many readers.** The sequel 'my life after death' should be up in a half an hour, so check it out!!!**

Thanks for all the support you guys gave me, and please review even if its flames, but it still won't make much difference as this was one of the first chapters I wrote and was planed from the start.

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Peace out

From

Affarie Ava Mai.

(Ella-Ava Rose)

With thanks to;

_Kathy Hiester and Nluvwithemmettcullen _for reviewing the most.

To _everlasting hope _for being my first reviewer.

To my sis Paula Rose or _hollyuzamaki _as is her name on

And to _lonely scarecrow, itachidream, fleur24, jayd-n33, radiate689, xXxbrokeNCYDExXx, Trisha619, ImAnInspiredFan,Harrie-X, The Cullen Clan, Earth-Fairy2006,Kitiara Woodbane, Isis1995, Eva Nox, bellafan4ever,FMAohshc, felicity dream, twird96, gressa cullen, Dark_Angel_Wings_95, Ashley Robinette, sand_storm94, Aminde, Twilightobsessedmuch,362TwilightGirl362 _and_ not entering my name for safety _for reviewing also.

And one last thank you to all of the people including vampires, out there who added me onto their fav author\story alert and fav author\story list; it really means a lot to me.


	14. broekn hand

_this is a mesage to all affarie ava mai (my sis) fans that read her stories._

_its actually an hillarious story_

_We went to a zoo were the animals run around and you drive through and when we got near the birds Ella (affari ava mai) decided to get closer to the birds got out of the car and went to take a picture of the pelican and when she did the flash went off and the pelican when crazy and attacked the hand her camera was in (which was her right arm) and in her effort to save the camera broke two or three finger and twisted her pinkie she is in much pain and will be unable to even type for about a month so I'm very sorry but …….. No updates for that time I would appreciate it if you would leave her some reviews wishing her to get well soon_

I told you it was a hilarious story even she thinks so well she's really sorry and promises to get back to writing as soon as she possibly can until then just stay strong

xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx


End file.
